What Can be Redeemed
by Queen Misazaki
Summary: "Initially, it was like floating, like being in a dream that, at first, seemed serene and timeless." The Thief King, terror of the dessert and enemy of the Pharaoh reduced to living in the body of some strange-looking boy? Oh the gods must've had some cruel sense of humour... nevertheless, he'll have what he wants, even if the boy is keeping secrets from him... Practice One Shot.


**Alright, so I now it's been a while and some of you don't read my profile, however, all my previous works in progress are being discontinued due to the fact that they suck because all the characters are EXTREMELY OOC, so what I'm doing is working on writing them like they're supposed to be. Don't assume a shipping, I'm not sure what I'm doing with this yet. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

Initially, it was like floating, like being in a dream that, at first, seemed serene and timeless. Darkness surrounded, blanketed but in the moments when he first awoke in this place, the silence became eerie. It was like being immersed in water, deep within the ocean. It was freezing and he felt cold all over, like if he were bare in the snow, but he was fully clothed there, red robe and all.

"Am… I dead?" He asked. His voice was hushed yet it echoed around in the nothingness. No answer would come to him in his dark dystopia.

The calignosity lasted for what seemed like aeons. He couldn't move, his afterlife a purgatory of imobility and memories of suffering. The dream-like state became a lonely hell for the once great thief. He now lived the loneliest of existences. That is... Until a blinding gold light engulfed him, burning his flesh and blinding his eyes. Once pain became evenescent he noticed the world around him was strange and different than he'd known. The things around him, oddly shaped and of a cold metal he'd never seen before, he was also a lot shorter now than he'd been, he looked at his hands, pale, small, around his neck the ring that the damn Pharaoh's stupid servant had worn, it was his now. He walked about, exploring the strange place he now found himself in, once he'd found a mirror that wasn't too high for him to use, he began prodding at his body. He'd become a child, a small child with skin the colour of the moon and hair to match. He'd waited an eternity for this? Who was this child to free him? How was he so important that he'd saved him from… that place, wherever it was… Just who was this boy?

~Tacent Voces~

"Dammit… we were so close! So fucking close! I don't understand how you could have fucked this up!" The spirit boomed. "It was simple, stay out of my way and no one gets hurt!"

"But this is my body!" The boy shouted back. "You can't just-"

"And _you _can't tell me what to do!" The spirit hissed, grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt. "You're not stronger than me, you belonged to me the moment you got the ring!"

"Then I'll just get rid of it…!"

"You idiot… you can't get rid of me that easily. What would your dear father say? What would your friends say if there's no me to blame everything on." _Don't send me back there! Don't send me there! _"Your threats are empty, merely there to try to get me to behave, you're nothing without me! Nothing! Or do you_ want to live alone, no one there, no one to listen to you, no one to care, your so called friends don't even care enough about you, you have to keep me around, you'll go insane without me, Ryou."_ He laughed, getting in the boys ear and sibilating his little rant. He could hear Ryou's breathing hitch and the small swallow that came with neuroticism; oh he knew just the right buttons to push, just the right ways to make him submit.

"… Sorry…" Came the etiolated response.

"Good boy, now, the faster we collect those items, the more likely I am to leave you alone." He pinched Ryou's cheek in mock endearment. "Then I'll have my old body and won't have to use your ugly one."

Ryou stayed quiet, staring down at his feet now. "… are you going to leave when you have your own body?"

"Hm? Hell, I don't know… I won't need you anymore, so it's likely."

Ryou just nodded, forcing back a sob, he wouldn't cry, not for him… so he turned from the Spirit. "I'm going to bed… I'm exhausted…"

"Go on sissy boy, go to bed, I'll be needing your body tomorrow."

"But… I need to go to school…" Ryou tried.

"Shut up, you're mine and you'll do as I say! Do I need to kick your ass?"

"No…"

"Go on then. I don't want to see your stupid face anymore."

Ryou nodded and turned to go, heading up the stairs to his room. What on earth had he done to deserve such a horrible life? Still… he didn't regret it… while living with the spirit had given him hardship… he finally had someone to stay with him, to keep him company. He could deal with any form of pain that came his way, just as long as the Spirit didn't leave him. Just as long as he wasn't alone.

Ryou walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand to take a bath. As he undressed he frowned, taking off cloth that was wrapped around his chest, freeing two small, round breasts that were trapped beneath it. They were such a pain for him to deal with; sometimes he wished he didn't have them… He sighed and undressed the rest of his body, turning the water on and slipping into the bathtub once it had warmed. Sometimes he also wished, that he hadn't been born a girl.


End file.
